


Silence Fell

by Nerdowl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdowl/pseuds/Nerdowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe's reaction at the end of the Time War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Fell

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Silence Fell  
>  **Summary:** The Universe's Reaction at the end of the Time War  
>  **Word Count:** 452  
>  **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC I'm just borrowing some characters for some fan fiction
> 
> **A/N:** Okay I haven't written any Doctor Who fic in forever and this is definitely not my usual fiction style. I usually go for more dialogue based stuff but this started life as me wanting to write some more poetry and morphed into...well this. Originally posted on several other sites May 2015

#  ** SILENCE FELL **

Silence fell on the eve of the end of the Time War.

 

There was just something in the air that night, as though the weight of the whole universe had been lifted off everyone's shoulders. At first the murmurings were disregarded with contempt but soon more reliable races began to report the same.

 

And silence fell on the eve of the end of the Time War.

 

Of course some still did not believe it and set off in their spaceships to go check. Something which if the reports had been false could have been suicide but the war had ravaged on for so long that those few left were willing to take the risk. 

 

They went to the main Dalek battle fleet station and found....nothing save for the wireframe husks of destroyed spaceships. They went to Gallifrey and found...nothing. Absolutely nothing but space for miles around.

 

And silence fell at the end of the Time War

 

As those left went to assess what they could salvage from this universal disaster of a war, there began a faint glimmer of a sad melancholy smile. It seemed to them that hope against hope a miracle had occurred and The Daleks and the Time Lords had succeeded in destroying each other, and now the rest of the universe could rebuild in peace without those two menaces looming over them. But of course they also could not forget the ones they had lost.

 

So silence fell at the end of the Time War

 

But as the rest of the universe was beginning to rebuild, a solitary figure stood hunched over a battered old TARDIS's console. It was better they thought all the Time Lords were gone...better they thought that the Daleks and the Time Lords had destroyed each other. Not that one man, sick of all the fighting, had used the Moment to destroy them all. His oldest enemies but also at the cost of his own people.

 

He could feel a regeneration starting. It made sense, this body was wearing thin after all. But there was another reason he knew the time was right;

 

Perhaps the Sisterhood of Karn had been correct in their assessment; to stop this madness of a war he had to become something he hated. He did not even use his name any more. But even if they had been right then, as he looked around now, at the unsettled universe, fractured treaties between races, and the thought of the web of time no longer being protected from outside influences such as the reapers seemed to make one thing clear:

 

What the universe needed now....was a Doctor.

 

And Silence fell at the end of the Time War


End file.
